Legend of the Chosen
by Sapphire Kyogre
Summary: 13 years ago, Mew and Arceus declared that every Legendary Pokemon must give some of their power to a human child, in order to get them to stop fighting. Now, the Legendaries have reclaimed their chosen - and just at the right time. Slight KyogrexGroudon.
1. Call of the Sea

Chapter 1 – Call of the Sea

Kyrene

My name is Kyrene Maris, and I'm a Pokémon Trainer. I'm nearly thirteen years old, with really long golden-brown hair and royal blue eyes. As of now, I'm wearing jean capris, a gold t-shirt, a loose blue vest over that, my Pokéball belt, and teal tennis shoes.

I've been traveling the different regions for about three years now, and I've got a huge collection of Pokemon to show for it. Accompanied only by my Pokemon, and always by my faithful Vaporeon (who preferred to stay on my shoulder rather than its Pokéball), I've been through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and I just finished the Sinnoh League. Right now, I'm returning to Kanto to see if the League has gotten any more challenging – mostly on the suggestion from Professor Oak. He's like a father to me.

My team as of now consists of my Vaporeon, Mudkip, Dragonite, Lucario, Weavile, and Lapras. They work really well together, so I'm going to use them to beat the league again.

The quickest way to the Kanto League was to take a boat from Snowpoint City to Cinnabar Island, and surf from there. Or to just fly to the League. But I guess I've always felt a connection with the sea; I'd rather sail and surf than fly, if given the choice. However, right now, I did not much want to wait for the ship to dock, as unloading with the other passengers could produce disastrous results.

We were approaching Cinnabar Island now, and I walked over to one of the sailing attendants to ask if that was possible.

"Excuse me," I said tentatively, poking him on the shoulder.

He turned around with a smile. "Yes? Can I help you?"

"Um, if I showed you my ticket now, could I disembark?"

He looked confused. "Disembark here? In the water? If you'll just wait a few more minutes, miss, we'll be docking at Cinnabar Island."

"I have a Lapras. And I'd prefer if the other passengers didn't know I was on the boat. I've kinda been in hiding the whole time."

"Vaporeon!" Vaporeon agreed from my shoulder. I gave him a sheepish smile as I handed him my ticket. One look at it, and the confusion completely cleared from his face.

"Oh! My apologies, Miss Maris. Please, feel free to disembark in whatever way you wish! Oh, and, um, if you wouldn't mind…" he dug in his pocket and produced an empty Pokéball and a pen. "Could you autograph this?"

I was slightly taken aback. I mean, I knew I was a little famous, but asking me to autograph a Pokéball? That was just… over the top. "Uh, sure," I shrugged, despite not liking it. It was the least I could do.

"Great!" He handed me the Pokéball and the pen, and I quickly scribbled down my signature and handed them back to him. He, in turn, handed me back my ticket, which I stuffed in my pocket. I thanked him, and ran back to the boat railing, grabbing one of the Pokéballs off my belt in the process. Vaporeon clung tightly to my shoulder.

"Lapras!" I muttered, glancing furtively over my shoulder for any other crazy fans. "Get us out of here!" My Lapras appeared in the water in a flash of light, and I jumped onto her back. She darted away into the open ocean, heading around Cinnabar Island towards Route 21.

Okay, I guess I should explain about the whole fame thing.

You see, apparently I'm the youngest person EVER to have beaten all three Leagues. Whatever. I don't care about the fame or anything; I just like traveling with my Pokémon. Unfortunately, I seem to have amassed a fan base. Lovely.

Suddenly, a Pelipper swooped in and landed on my Lapras's head. She didn't seem to mind, just kept swimming, but the Pelican-like Pokémon started staring at me. It was strange enough to see a Pelipper in Kanto, but it was getting _very_ creepy with it staring at me like that. I tried to keep my eyes on the water, or on Vaporeon, but eventually I got fed up and lifted my gaze to meet the bird Pokémon's. That was when something _really _strange happened.

The Pelipper's eyes lit up and it cawed to the sky. But though I heard its cry, I also heard a voice.

_Your Majesty, I have found her!_ The voice cried. I could have sworn it was the little bird Pokémon if I didn't know better. Only a few Pokémon could talk, and only those that knew telepathy. As far as I knew, Pelipper did not – and could not – learn telepathy. A rumble sounded from deep within the sea, and Lapras sped up a little. The Pelipper flew away, and I sighed in relief. Seriously, the staring had really been freaking me out.

But the slightly abnormal day got even stranger from there. Another rumble sounded from the ocean floor, and Lapras stopped – just froze in the middle of open water.

"Lapras…?" I asked warily. "Why did you stop?" She just turned her head to look back at me with something like excitement in her eyes. I blinked in confusion – she was stopping because she was excited? Or was it something else?

Just then, a huge shadow passed underneath us, causing me to gasp. _It's just a Wailord_, I told myself. _Just a big old Wailord that decided to take an excursion to Kanto._ Suddenly, two of the Pokéballs on my belt started rattling. _The two currently empty ones._ Suddenly, red light flashed out of each of them, recalling Vaporeon and Lapras as easily as if I had said, "Return!" Except I hadn't. _And_ this left me without a ride.

I gasped as I plunged into the icy water. _What the heck was that?_ I wondered. Sometimes Pokemon can get _out_ of their Pokéballs, but I'd never heard of the Pokéballs recalling the Pokemon on their own! This was getting really freaky…

The shadow passed under me again as I was treading water, only larger this time, which meant it was closer to the surface. I flinched when I felt something brush my foot. _Great, _I thought. _It would be just my luck to find the first man-eating Wailord._ The shadow paused right beneath me, then, to my dismay, started rising straight up.

I tried to swim away, but it just started rising faster. I could make out sapphire blue skin and strange red markings…

Hold on a second. Strange red markings? Since when did Wailord have red anywhere _at all_?! I started swimming harder. Unfortunately, I didn't seem to be going anywhere – it was like an invisible current was pulling me back.

Suddenly, there was a solid surface under my feet, and I was basically forced to stop treading water. The shadow continued to rise until I was no longer in the water, but standing on a small island of blue. Two dorsal fins arched up on either side of me, and a long, somewhat triangular fin protruded from each side. On each fin was a strange red mark: a circle with several lines branching off from it towards the end of the fin.

_Is this some kind of new Pokemon?_ I wondered. The mark on the fin looked vaguely familiar, as if I had seen it in a book before. The Pokemon listed to one side slightly, and I lost my balance, rolling down its side and off one of its fins into the water. At once, it turned to look at me.

I found myself staring into its large golden eyes that were outlined by the red lines that seemed to run all over its body, contrasting its blue skin. Its underbelly, now that I could see it, appeared to be white. Instantly, I remembered where I had seen the markings before.

It was in a book Professor Oak had shown me about Legendary Pokemon. This Pokemon looked exactly the same as the picture of the ancient legendary Pokemon Kyogre, creator of the seas. But Kyogre was a myth, wasn't it? It was legendary. Keyword: _legend_. However, it looked so much like the picture…

And then, to my amazement, it spoke.

_Greetings, little one._ It didn't open its mouth, but I could hear the voice loud and clear – it was definitely female, and reminded me shockingly of my mother's. My eyes widened in shock, and my mouth gaped uselessly like a Magikarp's.

"Y-you're Ky-Kyo-" I couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

_Yes, I am Kyogre_, she said gently, her eyes still locked with mine. _Empress of the seas. And you are Kyrene Maris, my Chosen human._


	2. Explanations

**Author Note: Whoa! Thanks for all the reviews and favs! I really didn't expect to get as many as I got o_0. Sorry this took so long – I've been really busy with school and stuff… and I had a severe case of writers block. I just did not know how to write this chapter! And it's really short… sorry!**

Chapter 2 – Explanations

The waves crashed around me. I was treading water in the middle of the ocean, the shore of Cinnabar Island barely visible. Two of my Pokéballs had just strangely malfunctioned. And I was staring at Kyogre –that had just _talked_ to me!

And yet the only thing on my mind was the phrase the Legendary Pokemon had spoken. _You are my Chosen human_. It made no sense that I should know it, and yet… and yet it meant something, like on a subconscious level. Which consciously freaked me out.

_You recognize it,_ Kyogre noted quietly. _You recognize what you are, and so realize the power within you._ I stared at her, my thoughts buzzing around my head like Beedrill.

"…power?" I muttered, thoroughly confused. I mean, sure I was a good trainer, but it was my Pokemon that had the power, not me!

_The power of the sea. The power I gave you when you were but hours old._ I shook my head, half to clear it, half denying it.

"But I- I don't have –" I didn't get a chance to finish. Kyogre smoothly turned and pulled up alongside of me.

_Climb on my fin. Place you hand in the middle of the circle, and I will show you your power._ Cautiously, I did as I was told, my shoes sliding on her smooth, sapphire skin. When I put my hand, palm down, in the middle of the red circle on her fin, a series of images flashed inside my mind.

The first was looking down at me as a baby. I was wearing a light blue onesie, my wide blue eyes staring upwards innocently. A sapphire mist hung around me, making it look almost like I was lying in water.

The second image must have been from the future or something, because it showed me in some kind of wetsuit, standing on an outcrop of rock that jutted into the ocean. My hands were raised, and the sea rose in two towers on either side of me, ready to strike.

Then, as quickly as they had come, the pictures disappeared, leaving me shocked, but a little less confused, kneeling on one of Kyogre's fins. I sat down with a bump.

"That's- that's what I could do?" I asked faintly. "And that's how you gave me some of your power?"

_Yes_. She seemed to sense my need for elaboration, mostly on the essential question – why. _Mew and Arceus declared it so. Their reasoning was that with some of our power in a human, we would be wiser in using it and not fight amongst ourselves. I believe a recent battle between Dialga and Palkia in Alamos town strengthened their resolve that something needed to be done to stop us from fighting._

"Did it work?"

Kyogre looked at me skeptically. _Do you really think polar opposites like Dialga and Palkia would give up so easily?_

"Well, no," I said sheepishly. "Are they really so persistent?"

_You will find out soon._ Her eyes sparkled mischievously. _It is time to take you to Spear Pillar._

"Spear Pillar? What?"

_Hold on tight, _the Legendary called. I just barely managed to cling to one of her dorsal fins before she shifted and dove straight down into the depths of the ocean.

**The next chapter should be so much easier to write… so expect more soon! Especially now that it's summer break. Yay!**

**Also, the next chapter will have pretty much every legendary there, so should I include Mewtwo or not? It is a clone, after all…**


	3. The Search

**I'm back! XD A couple things before you read Chapter 3:**

**Firstly: I am sooooo sorry this took so long! I originally wrote this chapter from Kyrene's point of view, but I was having issues writing that, so I decided to change it up a little; thus, a chapter from the point of view of none other than Lugia! Don't worry, all – or, at least, most – of the legendaries will appear in Chapter 4.**

**Secondly: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! You really help me keep writing!! And an extra-special thank you to Grovyle Knight and Tilde Distella for proofreading this!**

**And now I present to you… chapter 3!**

Chapter 3 – The Search

Lugia

'_Well, today is going to be exciting,' _I thought as I shot through the water, making a beeline for Dewford town. Thanks to some communication screw-up on Arceus's behalf, I was already behind all the other legendary Pokémon trying to find their Chosen. How lovely.

Not _really_ paying attention to where I was going, I narrowly avoided crashing into a Gyarados coming from the opposite direction. He immediately turned around, looking appalled and extremely embarrassed. This one was one of Kyogre's messengers – I could tell by the sapphire blue shell emblazoned with her red mark on the Gyarados's forehead.

_My apologies, Master Lugia!_ Kyogre had two second-in-commands: me, for the sea; and Suicune, for the fresh water. Therefore, all the sea-dwelling Pokémon referred to me as "Master Lugia." A title of high respect, but not quite so high as Kyogre's herself: "Her/Your Majesty."

_Hey, no harm, no foul,_ I replied, amused. _Where are you off to in such a hurry?_

_I am to spread the word, sir; her Majesty is the first to retrieve her Chosen!_

I marveled at Kyogre's speed. I had only gotten the message a few minutes ago, and she had already retrieved her Chosen? She was good. _Give her a 'job well done' from me! _Then I paused, considering. _On second thought, I'll probably see her before you, but on the off chance that you do find her first, tell her that._

The Gyarados nodded, and I was fairly sure he would have saluted if he could. _Will do, Master Lugia._ I nodded back to him, and threw myself in the direction I was heading originally.

'_Score one for the water-types.'_ I couldn't help but think it smugly. Technically, we weren't supposed to get into the squabbles between the other legendaries, as Arceus and Mew felt that taking sides could eventually result in a war between _all_ of us.

Not that anyone really took that rule seriously.

I knew for a fact that every single legendary Pokémon (with the exception of Arceus and Mew) supported one side or another in the quote-unquote "big" fights; especially the fight between Kyogre and Groudon. Obviously, the water- and ice-type legendaries rooted for Kyogre, and the ground- and fire-type legendaries rooted for Groudon. The others… well, it depended on who it was.

Lost in thought, I listed to one side at the last possible moment to avoid a school of Magikarp; and subsequently berated myself for being so unobservant. That was the second time in about five minutes I had nearly crashed into other Pokémon!

Luckily for me, though, there wasn't much time left for me to do it again. Within a few seconds, I had arrived in the waters surrounding Dewford Town. From there, it was easy to sense the incessant pull that drew me to my Chosen.

I swam in a little closer to shore, making sure not to create a disturbance on the surface that any humans would notice. My Chosen was on the near shore, sitting on one of the low cliffs that adorned the south side of the island and staring out into the sea forlornly. He looked very different from the last time I had seen him – nearly a year ago.

His black hair, which had been shoulder length, was now cut so that it barely fell past his ears, and his skin was paler, strangely. I would have thought that with all the time he spent here in sunny Dewford Town, he would have gotten tanner. Perhaps he had spent a while in Snowpoint City.

His general attire had changed, too. A year ago, he had worn mostly black; now, he wore faded blue jeans and a plain white t-shirt – his sneakers had also become white. The only thing that hadn't changed about his outfit was the black Pokéball belt he still wore from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Rayne!" I heard a female voice call from farther inland on the island; his mother's, if I remembered correctly. Rayne ignored her – or perhaps he didn't hear her – and remained quite stationary, his steely blue eyes never leaving the ocean. "_Rayne!_" A woman appeared beside him, sporting the same black hair (though hers was shoulder-length and pulled into a ponytail) and pale skin. However, her eyes were brown, not blue.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, causing him to start. "Rayne? Hello? Anyone home?"

Rayne glanced back up at her with a sigh. "What do you need, mom?"

"Your father wants to talk to you when you decide to come inside. He says it's important."

"'Kay," the teenager mumbled, drawing one knee up to his chest and resting his arm on it. His mother looked worried, but decided to leave him to his own machinations, and turned back to the house. "He's gonna try to talk me out of going to the Kanto League, I bet," he murmured.

I decided now was the best time to reveal myself, before he went inside to talk with his father.

_Well, now, _that's_ not very nice,_ I commented, still underwater.

Rayne jumped, looking around with a startled expression. "W-who's there?" he stuttered, scrambling to his feet.

_It's only me, silly. I won't hurt you._ With that, I shot out of the water in a whirlwind. As I hovered at about the same height as the cliff, I fanned my wings, causing the small tornado to break apart. Rayne gasped, stumbling backward.

"No way," he whispered, his eyes wide. "_Lugia._ You're only supposed to exist in legends!"

I snorted. _Do I look like a legend to you?_ He shook his head slowly. _Good. I would hate to find that my Chosen was so narrow-minded they could not accept my existence!_

"Wait – what did you just call me?"

_My Chosen. You are Rayne Hogosha, the human I have given a portion of my powers._

"Say what?!" Rayne asked incredulously. "You've got the wrong guy! There's no way I could possibly… nah. No way."

_Yes way,_ I retorted. _And you know it, too. Don't fool yourself into thinking there is nothing special about you. I didn't Choose just any random person, you know._ I glided to right, landing next to him on the cliff, and crouched, folding my wings in the process. He gaped at me. _Climb on! It's not as if you can walk to Spear Pillar._

Rayne shot a quick glance back at the small house in the distance, then turned back to me, a smile on his face for the first time today. "I'm coming!" He scrambled up onto my back, and I leapt skyward, flying somewhat slowly in the direction of Sinnoh.

"Where did you say we were going?" he asked.

_Spear Pillar,_ I replied, amused when he gasped. _I assume you've heard of it?_

"Yeah! That place is supposed to be myth… though, considering I've met you, I should probably believe all the myths surrounding Legendary Pokémon."

_I would advise it._ I eyed the water below, thoughtful. _You had better hang on – we're going to go for a swim._ With that, I folded my wings and shot into the sea, heading east at a far faster pace.

Yes, today would be very exciting indeed.

**Alrighty, quick question for you guys: should I include the regular characters from the anime (Ash, Dawn, Brock, Misty, etc.) as Chosen? And, if so, which legendaries should they represent? The only ones that are off-limits are Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Mewtwo (yes, he's included), Lugia, Darkrai, and Shaymin (these are the ones my friends have "called," so the Chosen either represents them, or has been created by them).**

**Review, PM, or email me with your ideas!**

**-Sapphire Kyogre**

**P.S. Sorry again!**


	4. Spear Pillar

**OMG! How long has it been! I am so, so sorry that it has been so long since I updated! Hope people are still interested in reading this thing…**

**Well, I have a goal for this story: I'm going to attempt to update every week, if not earlier. If I fail to do so, my mom will take away my iPod and stash it somewhere until I post the chapter. And if you know me, you know I can't live without my iPod for very long. Maybe a day, tops. o_0 I go into music withdrawal.**

**Oh yeah, and to The Warrior of Many Faces, formerly Mewtrainer: yes, Mew and Arceus have Chosen. Otherwise they would be hypocrites, no? XD And the secret of the Pokéball malfunction shall be revealed soon-ish. Probably Chapter 5 or Chapter 6.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, and an extra-special thanks Grovyle Knight for proofreading!**

**And so, I give to you Chapter 4!**

Chapter 4 – Spear Pillar

Kyrene

I could say I was screaming my head off, but then I would be lying. I mean, I would have loved to scream my head off – but screaming + being underwater doesn't really work that well. So I had to settle for, um, screaming my brain out? Oh, I don't know! Long and short of it is: I was panicking in my head.

Although I didn't lose all my sense and let go of Kyogre's fin, thankfully, my thoughts started to drift as I was deprived of more and more oxygen. Eventually, I had no choice, and opened my mouth.

And subsequently gasped when I didn't inhale seawater. In fact, it felt as if I was breathing very normal air.

But my day was about to get a whole lot weirder.

Following the strange revelation that I could, in fact, breathe under water, Kyogre spoke again. _Whatever you do, do not let go,_ she warned. I did as she asked.

There was a lurch – kind of like when you're riding on a roller coaster and it stops suddenly before you get to the part where you load and unload – and the water swirled around us, making me dizzy. Light flashed, blinding me momentarily, and when the sunspots cleared, I found myself staring upward towards the surface of very clear freshwater.

Kyogre slowly drifted towards the surface, giving me time to look around. As far as I could see, we were the only beings in _this_ body of water; if you could call it that. It appeared to be some kind of pool made of stone; there were strange carvings on the stone walls, too, in a language I couldn't read.

When we surfaced, I reflexively gulped in a huge breath of air, despite the fact that I had been breathing quite normally underwater. Reflexes are weird.

_Welcome to Spear Pillar,_ Kyogre announced.

It took me a moment to actually comprehend where I was.

"Spear Pillar?" I whispered. "_The_ Spear Pillar?" I needn't have asked – the setting spoke for itself. Gigantic, crumbling pillars of stone stretched high into the cloudless sky. The floor, made of the same white stone the pillars were, had many carvings. Some were in the same strange language that I had seen on the inside of the pool, other pictures of Pokemon. Legendary Pokemon, obviously.

I stood up, gaping at the huge area. _There's no way this is real,_ I thought. _I cannot be standing in Spear Pillar._

Kyogre drifted lazily so that her fin created a bridge to the edge of the pool. _Go and look around, little one. The others will be here soon._

Almost in a daze, I slid off her back and onto her fin, walking – a little unsteadily, I admit – across it and hopping onto the stone floor. Immediately, I did a 360, trying to take in the entire setting with wide eyes.

"Whoa…" I breathed, wishing I could whistle. "This is really cool."

I heard Kyogre chuckle. _Indeed._

Suddenly, there was a _pop!_ to my right, and I heard another voice.

_Woot! We made it first – aw, _man!_ Kyogre, why do you have to be so fast? _It was male, but it sort of sounded like a younger kid's voice.

I whirled to face the owner, and found myself face-to-face with another legendary Pokémon, though this one was much smaller than the one I had already met.

_Perhaps I just got lucky, Azelf,_ Kyogre replied, sounding amused. _My Chosen just so happened to be in the water when I found her._

"Ohmigod! You're Kyogre, right?" A girl stepped out from behind Azelf, her huge gray eyes shining in awe. She was wearing gray jeans, a T-shirt nearly the exact same color as her eyes, and white sneakers. Her Pokéball belt was around her waist, but _over_ her shirt, and her hair was about the same length as mine, only black.

_I am. And you are?_

"Ohmigod, cool! I'm Dakota Volo! You and Azelf were, like, my favorite legendaries to study about in Trainer School!"

_I'm flattered._

_Say, that means you're Kyogre's Chosen, right?_ Azelf asked, apparently content to leave his Chosen to her own devices.

"Um, yeah. I'm Kyrene Maris." Then, remembering whom I was speaking to, I added, "It's really an honor to meet you, sir."

The little legendary laughed. _Honor? Heehee, you _are_ like Kyogre!_

I was taken aback, but Kyogre merely chuckled. _Is that not the point?_

_LATIOS!!! SLOW DOWN!!!_

Both Dakota and I jumped at the sound of the voice. It sounded like a girl about our age, or maybe a little older. Something blue and _fast_ streaked right between us, followed by something red and slightly slower. They flew several laps around the gigantic room, before the blue one pulled to a stop right next to Azelf, allowing the red one to shoot past it.

_LATIOS!!!!!_ the voice shrieked as the red object banked sharply, looping back around and stopping in front of the blue Pokémon. They looked very similar, but for color. The blue one was also slightly larger, and had red eyes, while the red Pokémon had gold eyes. Both of them had kids on their backs – about my age – who had immediately hopped off when the two Pokémon had come to a standstill.

The one that had been riding the blue Pokémon was a boy with dark brown hair and eyes the same color blue as the one he was riding. He looked a little queasy, and was leaning on the girl for support. She had blond hair and, again, eyes the same color red as the Pokémon she had ridden.

_Latios, I swear, if you do that ONE MORE TIME, I am going to… to…_ the voice growled. I realized it was coming from the red Pokémon.

_To what, Latias?_ The new voice was male, and came from the blue Pokémon. _It's not like you can catch me!_

Latias's eyes narrowed. _I'll do _something_. I thought we were going to fly slowly to get them used to it! _She jerked her head in the direction of the two kids.

_That _was_ slow!_ Latios protested.

_You made your Chosen airsick!!_

"Hey, it's okay," the boy spoke up weakly. "I get even get airsick on planes."

_Still!_ the red Legendary asserted. _This idiot shouldn't have flown so fast!_

Latios sighed. _Okay. I'm very, very sorry and I promise I won't ever do it again without your permission, _Nanny.

Latias glared at him, but seemed to be satisfied with his promise. She turned away from the blue Legendary and looked from Kyogre to Azelf.

_So… _she began.

Azelf pointed a tiny arm toward Kyogre. _Sheeeee's got the bragging rights!_ he exclaimed, almost like he was awarding her with something.

_Woo! Way to go, Kyogre!_ Latios cheered.

_Nice job!_ Latias congratulated her.

I exchanged confused glances with Dakota and the other two kids. _Bragging rights?_

Latias's Chosen voiced our confusion aloud. "Um… not to be rude or anything… but what do you mean, 'bragging rights'?"

_It means Kyogre can rub it in to everyone else,_ Azelf said, then coughed – it sounded suspiciously like 'Groudon' – and continued, _that she got here first, and no one can call her out for it._

If_ I so choose,_ Kyogre added.

Suddenly, a new voice echoed in the vastness of Spear Pillar. _Aw, c'mon, Kyogre! This a chance you just_ can't_ pass up!_

We all looked up to see a large, white, dragon-like Pokémon swooping down between the tall stone pillars. There was a black-haired kid clinging to its neck like his life depended on it – which it probably did. The dragon – whom I recognized as Lugia – landed nearly silently on the stone floor between Azelf and Kyogre and folded its wings, allowing the boy on his back to slide off. He looked a little damp, as if he'd taken a bath and dried off; mostly.

_I must be _soaked, I realized, looking down at myself self-consciously. To my surprise, however, I was only slightly damp, just like the kid with Lugia. Huh.

_I'm agreeing with Lugia on this one,_ Azelf piped up. _I mean, Groudon can't start a fight with you no matter how much you rub it in, _and _Rayquaza can't tell you to stop either!_

Kyogre sighed. _Is it not Groudon that you would expect such a childish display from, not myself?_

There was a pause.

_Good point,_ Latios allowed. The other legendaries nodded in agreement.

_Oh! Hey! _Latias exclaimed, breaking the silence. _We should introduce our Chosen!_

_Good idea,_ said Lugia. _In order of who got here first._

Guess I was up first, then.

"Er, I'm Kyrene Maris, Kyogre's Chosen."

"Dakota Volo, Azelf's Chosen!" Dakota practically squealed.

Latios and Latias's Chosen looked at each other briefly, before the boy began, "I'm Apollo Ere, Latios's Chosen, and this is-"

"Artemis Aone, Latias's Chosen," the girl finished. "And no, we're not twins, despite our names. It's purely coincidence."

_A pretty cool coincidence, if you ask me,_ Latios said, and Latias nodded.

The kid with Lugia finished up the introduction session. "I'm Rayne Hogosha, Lugia's Chosen."

_Sweetness_, Azelf said, bobbing up and down. _So, anyone heard anything from anyone else?_

_I heard the 'birds are having their own private competition,_ Lugia said, _but Ho-oh might try to break that up, so I'm not sure._

_I heard Suicune and Entei roped Raikou into showing up at the same time with them,_ Latios added. _Not sure _how_ they managed to do that, but whatever._

_I believe Rayquaza and Giratina were going to help each other out, since their Chosen were near one another,_ Kyogre supplied.

Azelf grinned. _Darkrai and Mewtwo are working together. Fitting, isn't it?_

There were murmurs of agreement from the legendaries, while all of us kids looked at each other in confusion. We hadn't the slightest idea what was going on.

_I WIN!! HA!_

_No way! I TOTALLY beat you!_

_You both fail! _I_ won!_

_Oh shut up you three!_

Lugia sighed. _Oh joy. The bird brigade has arrived._

"Bird brigade…?" Rayne muttered.

It _was_ a bird brigade. Four huge birds were circling down from the sky, though three of them were pecking at each other while the fourth wasn't looking. The fourth was undoubtedly the largest, and seemed to leave behind sparkles wherever it flew. The other three had obvious types – one was fire, the other electric, and the last was ice. All the birds had – guess what? – human kids on their backs.

_Hey, Ho-oh! How goes it?_ Lugia called up to the largest bird as it landed in between Latias and Azelf. Its Chosen, a girl with strawberry blond hair and light blue eyes, slid off its back, looking around with wide eyes.

_Psh._ Ho-oh's voice was distinctly female. _As well as it can, looking after those three idiots. Seriously, how did you do it at the Orange Islands?!_

Lugia shrugged. _Dunno._

The other three birds had landed as well, the electric- and fire-types by Ho-oh, and the ice-type by Kyogre and Lugia. The electric-type's Chosen, a girl with brown hair and yellow-gold eyes, carefully hopped off the legendary's back, trying to avoid its sharp-looking feathers. The fire bird's Chosen, a boy with dishwater blond hair and red eyes, did likewise. The boy sitting on the ice bird, who had rather spikey black hair and, fittingly, ice blue eyes, leapt down from its back confidently and folded his arms as he surveyed Spear Pillar.

_Hey Kyogre, _the ice-type began, also female, _I saw Groudon on my way. I think he'll be here pretty soon._

Kyogre rolled her eyes. _Oh_ lovely. _Thank you for the heads up, Articuno._

_Anytime,_ Articuno replied. _So, who's got bragging rights?_

_Kyogre!_ came the chorus from Azelf, Latios, Latias, and Lugia.

_Nice!_ The ice bird congratulated, while the other three said nothing.

The fire-type rolled its eyes. _Are you guys _all _Kyogre supporters? _Another female.

_You got a problem with that, Moltres?_ Azelf asked, obviously trying to sound threatening, but failing because he sounded so young. I resisted the urge to giggle. _You can always go over _there_ and wait for Groudon to get here._ He motioned in the general direction of the other side of Spear Pillar.

_Tch, maybe I will. Coming, Zapdos?_ Without waiting for an answer from the lightning bird, Moltres motioned for her Chosen to climb on her back again, and flew over in the direction Azelf had indicated.

Zapdos sighed. _Sorry about her._ His voice was obviously male. _Avid Groudon supporter, unlike yours truly. It's close, but I always seem to vote for the G-man. Sorry, Kyogre._

_I bear you no ill will because of it, Zapdos,_ Kyogre said kindly. _Nor do I dislike Moltres._

'_Kay. We cool, then?_

_Yes._

Zapdos nodded, and, after his Chosen had once again managed to climb on his back, went to join Moltres.

_Well, I guess I'm going over there, too, then,_ Ho-oh said. _See ya later, guys! Oh, and congrats, Kyogre._

They nodded to each other, before Ho-oh, with her Chosen, flew over to the other two birds, leaving Articuno the only newcomer in our group.

"Um… what was that?" Rayne asked, voicing the question that must have been plaguing all of the Chosen. It sure was bugging me.

_Groudon supporters,_ Latios muttered by way of an answer.

_He _means_,_ Latias cut in, _that they would prefer that Groudon would win, were Kyogre and Groudon to fight. Pretty much every legendary Pokémon has an opinion about _that_ battle, at least._

_Usually, we're pretty cordial to one another, _Azelf exposited, _but Moltres is a really big fan of Groudon, and she must be cranky or something, 'cause she's usually not _this_ bad._

"Makes sense," I said softly.

"Yeah, but what do you mean by 'that battle'?" Articuno's Chosen asked.

_Well, there are a couple really big battles,_ Lugia began.

_The one between myself and Groudon,_ Kyogre continued.

_The one between Dialga and Palkia, _said Articuno.

_And Mewtwo and Mew, though they don't go at it quite as often_, Latios finished.

"Okay… thanks." The boy looked thoughtful.

Suddenly, there was a great shudder, like an earthquake, and nearly all of us Chosen lost our balance. Kyogre heaved a longsuffering sigh.

_Great,_ she muttered. _He's here._

"Who?" Apollo asked, obviously confused. I was pretty sure I knew who it was, though.

_Groudon,_ came the reply.

Yup.

**Sapphire Kyogre: DUN DUN DUN! Hey, Apollo and Artemis! See what I did there? See what I did there? *is knocked out by a headslap from Kyrene, who has just entered the room***

**Kyrene: Excuse her. She's a little hyper because she and Grovyle Knight were just chatting and were subsequently being VERY random.**

**Sapphire Kyogre: *becomes conscious again* Hey! Bad Kyrene! You can't just come in here and Gibbs me!**

**Kyrene: *is confused* Gibbs?**

**Sapphire Kyogre: *sighs* NCIS reference… never mind. Anyway, I've decided to include some of the anime characters, but they definitely won't appear regularly, and they WON'T be Chosen. Also, expect Ash- and Dawn-bashing. I don't like them.**

**Kyrene: Ouch. Sucks for them.**

**Sapphire Kyogre: *grins evilly* Yup. Oh, and if any of you guys are wondering, Articuno's Chosen's hair (his name will be revealed in the next chapter) strongly resembles Vegeta's from Dragon Ball Z. I'll be creating a section on my profile soon with profiles and stuff for the huge amount of OCs that will be introduced in this fic.**

**Kyrene: There's a LOT of them. Trust me.**

**Sapphire Kyogre: You would know, being one of them. So, anyway, review please! And don't forget to check out the poll on my profile, if you haven't already. And, at risk of repeating myself: I AM SO, SO SORRY! AGAIN!**


	5. Rivals

**This chapter's kinda short, but at least it didn't take six months, right? … Don't answer that. Oh yeah, and as to why this wasn't posted on Friday: I've changed the update date to Wednesday. Why? Because it works better for me.**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN PROOFREAD. Unfortunately, Grovyle Knight and Tilde DiStella were unavailable by the time I finished.**

**Oh yeah, and just to clear something up: Kyogre and Groudon can teleport. Has anyone played Emerald and gotten really frustrated with how they kept moving around? I did! And there's no way they actually walked/swam to those different caves – somebody would've noticed. At least, I **_**hope**_** someone would've noticed.**

**Oh, and I just realized I didn't have a disclaimer in this story yet. *sweatdrop* Whoops!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, but I do own my OCs. Grovyle Knight owns her OC (Groudon's Chosen), and Tilde DiStella owns her OC (Rayquaza's Chosen).**

**So yeah… Chapter 5! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 – Rivals

Kyrene

The huge, red, dinosaur-like Pokémon had appeared out of nowhere, right in the middle of Spear Pillar. There was a boy sitting in between the ridges on its head, looking surprisingly calm despite the fact that he was very high in the air. He had somewhat spikey red-brown hair, though I couldn't see his eyes from here. His outfit was mostly black – black jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt covered by a red vest, as well as red fingerless gloves.

_Groudon! You're here! _Moltres cried elatedly. _Finally!_

Groudon chuckled, a deep, rumbling noise. _Are you making fun of my speed, Moltres?_

Ho-oh snorted. _It's no secret that you're the heaviest Pokémon. That automatically makes you slow._

_Indeed, _the ground-type legendary said. _So, who made it here first? Was it you, Zapdos?_

_Uh… _Zapdos seemed a little nervous. _No, actually… Kyogre did._

It was completely silent for a few moments.

Groudon broke it. _Really?_ he asked, sounding genuine._ Well, I guess I'll have to go congratulate her, then._

Moltres snickered as he began walking in our direction, the ground shuddering with each step he took.

_Cra~ap! _Latios sang, flying in circles around Latias. _This is gonna get __**ugly**__._

_Maybe not,_ Azelf offered reasonably.

_Somehow I doubt Groudon will be very happy about this,_ Kyogre said. _But if he becomes too unruly, I believe a Hydro Pump to the face will bring him back to reality._ She turned to me. _Are you ready to meet our rivals, Kyrene?_

"Um… I guess. I'm kind of hoping I can be on somewhat friendly terms with his Chosen."

_A noble sentiment, but you may find that to be harder than you expect._

I was doing my best to keep an open mind about Groudon and his Chosen, but with what all the other Legendaries had been saying about him, I was having a pretty hard time. Plus, when I looked at the both of them, I had this weird, inexplicable feeling of dislike.

When Groudon reached us, the boy jumped and slid down his back, jumping to the ground and walking around so he stood in front of the giant Pokémon's right foot. Likewise, I walked forward so I was standing next to Kyogre on the edge of the pool.

_Groudon, _the water legendary acknowledged stiffly.

_Kyogre, _he responded in kind. _Allow me to introduce my Chosen, Rokus Terra._

_And allow me to introduce my Chosen, Kyrene Maris._

Apparently this was our cue to greet each other, as we both stepped forward and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you," I said as I met his eyes. Now I could see they were ruby red – the exact opposite color of my own. Fitting.

"Tch. You too, I guess," he replied contemptuously.

Hey! Uncalled for! I narrowed my eyes at him, angry and slightly confused. I mean, he could at least, y'know, _try_ to be polite.

I jerked my hand from his. "Excuse me for being polite," I growled.

He merely smirked.

_Heh, he's just like me, eh, Kyogre?_

In the background, I could hear Azelf sigh. _Well… we could hope._

_I rather think, Groudon, that your Chosen is more mature than you are,_ Kyogre replied primly.

"And that isn't saying much," I added, still glaring at Rokus – or whatever his name was. Lugia and Latios snickered.

Groudon and Rokus narrowed their eyes in perfect unison, and I had to bite my lip to keep from laughing. Seriously, what would you do if a huge legendary Pokémon and a human kid gave you the same exact glare? Trust me, you'd have a hard time _not_ laughing… well, if you weren't freaking out at seeing Groudon.

Speaking of Groudon, said legendary seemed to be absorbing sunlight onto his head – something I knew to be a precursor to Solarbeam.

_Groudon…_ Kyogre said in a warning tone.

He was interrupted by a strong gust of wind and a male voice saying, _I wouldn't do that if I were you, Groudon!_

Very suddenly, there was a huge – and I do mean huge – green dragon floating in the air between Kyogre and Groudon. A girl was sitting on its head, and I was pretty sure she had purple hair. Okay then.

_We wouldn't want to set a bad example for our Chosen, now would we?_ the dragon-like Pokémon asked. Groudon huffed and stopped charging his Solarbeam.

_Why do you have to be such a killjoy, Rayquaza?_ the ground-type muttered.

'_Cause it's my job to make sure the two of you play nice,_ Rayquaza retorted. _Just like it's my Chosen's job to make sure the two of __**you**__, _he looked pointedly at Rokus and I, _play nice._ He descended to the ground and lowered his head so his Chosen could get off. I had been right – she _did_ have purple hair! Her eyes were emerald green, and she was wearing mostly white.

_This is Gwen Kaze, my Chosen._

Gwen chirped a, "Hi!"

"Hi," I said in reply.

"Hey," Rokus said amiably.

This rekindled my previous anger, and I turned to him with a glare. "What, so I'm the only person you're not nice to?"

He seemed to think for a little bit. "Uh, yeah. You're just not compatible with me."

"Yeah right," I retorted. "I'm just way to cool for you."

Rokus glared. "No way!"

Now it was my turn to smirk. "Yeah way."

He did a pretty imitation of a growl. "Yeah, well… you're just… a weirdo!"

Now was the time I really wished I could raise just one eyebrow. "That's supposed to insult me? I've been called _way_ worse!"

"Believe me, I can think of a _thousand_ more things to call you, none of them good," he replied. I glared.

"Yeah, well-"

Gwen cut me off by pushing between us and holding her hands out. "Guys, guys! Break it up!"

"Fine," we both muttered at the same time, though we continued to glare at each other.

_I'm afraid, Gwen,_ Rayquaza remarked, _that you might have the harder job._

She sighed. "Marvelous."

This earned a laugh in some way, shape, or form from all the legendaries in the immediate area, Kyogre and Groudon included. I blushed and looked down, and Rokus crossed his arms and looked away with a 'humph.'

With a grin, Gwen slung an arm around each of us. "Hey, here's a bright idea: why don't we all try and get along?"

"With you? Sure!" I said. "With him? No way. Ever."

"Same here," Rokus added, trying to pull away from her.

Gwen sighed, releasing us. "Well, it was worth a shot."

Groudon rolled his eyes. _If there's nothing else that you need to discuss, I think Rokus and I will be leaving._

Gwen smiled brightly. "Go right ahead!"

Slowly, the huge Pokémon turned around and walked toward his supporters. Rokus quickly followed, shooting another glare at me over his shoulder.

_Well,_ Kyogre remarked once they had left. _I think that went rather well, don't you?_

**Kyrene: Sapphire Kyogre? Where are you?**

**Rokus: Hellooo? Sapphire Kyogre?**

**Both: What are **_**you**_** doing here? *glare at each other***

**Sapphire Kyogre: *is in her bed, and sits up, glaring at them* Don't even **_**think**_** about it! I need to get to sleep so I can do the WASL – excuse me – **_**MSP **_**tomorrow.**

**Both: *look at her, then look back at each other and continue glaring***

**Kyrene: Baka!**

**Rokus: Stupide!**

**Sapphire Kyogre: Oh great, now they're arguing in different languages! *yells at the OCs* Oi! Do you want me to zip over to the Inuyasha fandom and get Sesshoumaru to **_**make**_** you shut up?**

**Kyrene: *pales* Nope. We're good.**

**Rokus: Who's Sesshoumaru?**


	6. Assembly and News

**I'm sorry this appears like it's late! I did replace the A/N with this chapter yesterday, but apparently that didn't count as an update (as I found out today when I looked at the story and it still said 'Updated: 5-22-10'). So I had to delete the chapter, and then re-upload it. Sorry!  
**

**This chapter is from the point of view of Heatran's Chosen, who belongs to Itz Mah Purple Peepl Eatr. Oh yeah, and now that the creator of Rayne is on FFNet, Rayne now officially belongs to Ray Lew 52. It's a little filler-ish, but hopefully this is the last filler chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6 - Assembly and News**  
**

Banjo

If somebody asked me if I considered myself a sane person, I'd probably say, "Well, yeah." Except, if they asked me today, I'd have to rethink my answer.

And that probably had something to do with the fact that I was currently standing in a place that was supposed to be nonexistent with a Pokémon that was _also _supposed to be nonexistent; who had also somehow found me when I was in the middle of a desert. And if this was a dream, my mind was seriously messed up.

"Um, are you okay?" a girl's hesitant voice asked.

I blinked a couple times and realized that someone was waving their hand in front of my face. This sudden invasion of my personal space bubble caused me to stumble back a few steps.

_I think he's a little dazed, is all,_ my companion offered. My companion, who was a legendary Pokémon by the name of Heatran.

Still couldn't wrap my mind around that.

I shook my head to clear it, and glanced up at the girl who had snapped me out of my daze. She had short brown hair and red-brown eyes, and was about my height. And she was standing by Entei.

Wait, Entei?

Startled, I looked around the huge stone area to see a whole bunch of legendary Pokémon hanging out, each accompanied by a kid about my age. They seemed to be grouping together by type, or something similar; I saw Articuno, Suicune, Lugia, Manaphy, and Kyogre all in the same group. But Latios, Latias, Azelf, Mesprit, and Cresselia also accompanied them, which didn't fit the 'types together' pattern. Heatran and Entei were standing across Spear Pillar from that group, near the group of somewhat fire-type legendaries, but still aloof.

"Um, hello?"

The girl's voice snapped my attention back to her. She was blushing and looking at the floor; obviously she was really shy.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, feeling bad for zoning out.

"What's your name?" she asked, looking up for only a second, before her eyes once again found the floor.

"Banjo Kynan." It might have been my imagination, but I thought I heard a soft snort from Entei's direction. I paid it no mind. People made fun of my name all the time, and I'd gotten over it a while ago. It was a pretty silly name, even I'll admit it. Of course, I'll never know why my parents gave me that name, seeing as they're dead and all. "What's yours?"

"Akita Bynkah," she replied softly. "It's nice to meet you."

"You too." I liked this girl. She was patient with me and my easily distracted ways. Not that anyone wouldn't be easily distracted with a bunch of Legendary Pokémon in his or her general vicinity, but I was more prone than most.

While we had been introducing ourselves, our Legendary companions had apparently been discussing things.

_You mean Arceus and Mew are the only ones not here yet?_ Heatran asked, his voice incredulous. _I didn't think I took __**that**__ long._

_Keh. Well, you did, and you missed all the drama, _Entei remarked, his voice also male._ I got here right when Rayquaza's Chosen broke up Kyogre and Groudon's Chosen. They're almost worse than Kyogre and Groudon themselves!_

_Really?_ Heatran glanced over his shoulder – albeit awkwardly, given how his body was designed – at Groudon, who was talking with Moltres, Ho-oh, Zapdos, Uxie, and Deoxys. _That's hard to believe._ He turned back to Entei. _D'you think Arceus and Mew are holding out on us 'cause they wanna have some amazing entrance?_

_That sounds like Arceus, but I bet Mew will just bounce in here on that pink bubble of hers. That's what she usually does._

Akita and I glanced at each other in confusion.

"Do you know what's going on?" she asked hesitantly.

"All the Legendary Pokémon are here… except for Mew and Arceus?" I offered.

She nodded thoughtfully, and we returned our attention to the Legedaries' conversation.

_I can't __**believe**__ Kyogre got here first, _Heatran growled. _Anyone but her would have been fine by me._

_I agree._

It seemed as though Entei was going to say more, but at that moment, there was a disturbance in the middle of the great hall of Spear Pillar. A huge Pokémon appeared out of nowhere with a human kid on its back; a Pokémon I knew to be Arceus. Completely the opposite of what I expected, it was far from being composed. Its fur was slightly disheveled, and it looked a little dazed as it glanced around at the assembled Legendaries, who were staring at it in disbelief.

Arceus took a moment to collect itself before speaking, but it cut right to the chase.

_My fellow legendary Pokémon, we have a huge problem, _its voice was solemn, and definitely male. _Mew and her Chosen have just been captured._

There were a few moments of deafening silence before Spear Pillar erupted into chaos.

**Sapphire Kyogre: Houston, we have PLOT! Sorry for the shortness, but I didn't want to pad it out. Padding can be annoying, ne? The next chapter will be much longer, I promise. As for when the next update day will be, I'm not sure. I have a lot of free time, since it's summer, but I'm also working on (in addition to this) two Xiaolin Showdown fics, a novel that I've begun to write, and a website for my mother who has requested I make her one. But yeah, expect more within a month.**

**Rokus: Like last summer when they could 'expect more soon'?**

**Sapphire Kyogre: Hey, that was different! I didn't have the whole story planned out then, and I was younger and not as good at making deadlines!**

**Rokus: Sure, sure.**

**Sapphire Kyogre: Whatever. Point is, I'm not going to wait six months before I update again. ANYWAY, hope you liked this chapter, and I would **_**love**_** reviews if you would be so kind as to leave them.**


End file.
